Apóstol de los dioses
by estres.rvc1903
Summary: apostol de los dioses


10 de octubre konohagure

alas afuera de la aldea en una cueva custodiada por 12 ambus dentro que una sala de parto improvisada ya que estaba dando a luz la hahao shishio no habanero ( la habanero sangriento ) o uzu no hime ( princesa del remolino) esposa del yondaime hokage (cuarta sombra de la hoja) minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, que le esta dedicando unas dulces palabras a su esposo.

ku:-apretando la mano de con fuerza a minato - minato si me vuelves a hacer esto TE CASTRO

mi:-sudando a mares- tra.tranquila amor ya casi esta no te preocupes resiste si*porque yo casi me quedo sin mano*-lo ultimo lo pensó

despues de dos horas de maldiciones a minato de parte de kushina mientras le quebraba la mano por fin nació el bebe .

kurama ( zorro de nueve colas o kiuby no yoko) le hablo

kuran: {felicidades kushina pero hubo algo que paso}-dijo con calma

ku: {que paso hay algo malo con mi bebe}- angustiada.

kuran: {no solo que durante su gestación el bebe absorbió parte de mi chacra también a desarrollado unas facciones extra que lo harán un gran ninja en el futuro y no tendrá restricciones a la hora de amor} -dijo

ku: -suspira aliviada - {que bueno dattebane pero que clase de facciones} -pregunto curiosa.

kuran: {bueno uno sera un doncel un hombre con la capacidad de tener hijos y dos tendrá facciones de zorro osea colas y orejas, sera mitad humano mitad demonio, lo cual le dará inmortalidad su desarrollo se detendrá cuando cumpla 15. Que te parece} -explico/pregunto

ku: {es fantástico dattebane le diré a mina-kun} -dijo cortando la comunicación - mina-kun kurama me acaba de dar una gran noticia -le explica lo que dijo kurama.

mi: eso es genial así podrá ser feliz no importa con quien y lo mejor es que los donceles eran venerados por su gran fuerza y belleza en culturas pasadas -dijo emocionado.

en eso llega la enfermera y le da el bebe a que efectivamente tenia colistas nueve y las orejas de zorro un pequeño doncel pelirrojo con mechones dorados sus orejas son rojas con la punta blanca como la nieve, su piel color canela, ojos azules que fácilmente se confunden con el cielo y el mar, tres marquitas en cada mejilla y sus colitas rojas con punta blanca era lo adorable reencarnado.

ku: hay dios es adorable y cuando crezca sera un hermoso doncel -dijo con tranquilidad.

mi: estoy de acuerdo con voz mi amor -le beso la frente - gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso.

enfermera: bueno entregue al bebe para hacerle un chequeo y luego podrán irse a casa - ellos le explicaron la condición del bebe.

en eso se oye un ruido sordo minato voltea rápidamente y la enfermera y la doctora caen muertas un enmascarado sostiene a naruto con un kunai exigiendo que le entre al jinchuriky lanzo a naruto al aire minato usando el hirainchi no jutsu (técnica del dios del rayo volador) recato a naruto pero noto que su manta tenia papeles bomba se te le transporto fuera de la cueva le quito la manta y luego lo llevo a la casa donde se iban a quedar fuera de la aldea.

mi: espera aquí soshi voy por tu oka-san -dijo viendo al bebe dormir.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON KUSHINA Y EL ENMASCARADO

el enmascarado extrajo a kurama de kushina que gracias al chacra de kurama pudo recuperarse del parto pero estaba cansado y con la extracción apenas podía estar consiente .

??: te ordeno kiuby que destruyas la aldea de la hoja y mates a kushina uzumaki

kuran: y que te hace pensar que te voy a obedecer infeliz -dijo bien cabreado ya que kushina es una buena amiga

??: -revela el sharinga y mete a kurama en un genjutsu, kurama bajo el control del enmascarado procede a cumplir la orden pero minato llego junto a tiempo rescate a kushina le dedico una mirada de muerte al enmascarado por tratar de matar a su esposa y controlar a un gran amigo

mi: *resiste kurama ya regreso por ti *

kuran*menos mal que llegaste a tiempo rubia oxigenada date prisa tratare de evitar matar a los habitantes los mas que pueda,

pero este tipo tiene el magenkyo sharinga mi cuerpo obedece pero mi mente se resiste a lo que ordene agregue que no matara humanos apurate minato* -penso desesperado.

(N/a: de aquí en adelante es igual que el anime hasta la parte del sellado)

cuando kushina atrapo a kurama y el fuerte golpe por el sapo sacaron a kurama del transe.

kuran: gracias por eso es que odio el sharinga pero tenemos un problema serio

kuran: bueno si me vuelve a sellar en kushina ella morirá así que solo queda sellar me en naruto, además quiero que el sea mi próximo jinchuriky -dijo con seriedad

ku: no puedo hacer eso estaremos condenando a naruto a una vida de sufrimiento sabes como tratan a los jinchurikis.

kuran: lo se pero yo estaré hay para guiarlo y acompañarlo no te preocupes yo lo cuidare y le daré el amor que le hará falta por no estar

ustedes hací que no se preocupen -dijo con una sonrisa.

mi/ku: gracias kurama no tendremos forma de pagarte todo lo que has echo por nosotros amigo -dicen abrazados sonriendo

minato comenzar la secuencia de sellos que termino con las manos en forma de reso bruma rodeo a la pareja y el enorme zorro kushina con naruto en brazos se arrodillo, minato coloco una rodilla en el suelo y la mano contraria (N/a así como los ambus) y kurama llevo la pata derecha delantera al frente y bajo la cabeza. De delante de ellos aparecio una hermosa mujer de con un

kimono negro, en su mano derecha sostenía una guadaña, la rodeaba un aura espectral, esta era shinigami diosa de la muerte.

shinigami: que quieres mortal -dijo con voz profunda y postura que demostraba respeto.

mi: shinigami-sama yo minato namikaze-senju, yondaime hokage de konoha no sato, quisiera que sellara al kiuby no kitsune o kurama en mi hijo mitad humano mitad demonio,un doncel naruto uzumaki-namikaze-senju, por favor -dijo con la cabeza gacha en señal de absoluto respeto por la deidad.

shinigami: Y que me darías a cambio mortal -dijo viendo al bebe.

mi: mi alma shinigami-sama -dijo con decisión en su voz.

la shinigami se quedo viendo a naruto en brazos de kushina el bebe esta despierto cuando vio a shinigami embozo una hermosa sonrisa, eso dejo impactada a shinigami un bebe normal estaría llorando asi que vio el alma del bebe y se quedo de piedra su aura, alma y espíritu son tan puras e indomable entonces lo supo nació el nuevo apóstol de los dioses, entonces hablo.

shinigami: te propongo un trato mortal -dijo con seriedad - yo sellaré a kurama a cambio de que ustedes dos -dijo señalando a la pareja - sus almas estarán selladas junto a la de kurama en el interior del bebe por la eternidad no podrán ser resucitados por ningún mortal en esta tierra aceptan. -dijo con seriedad levantando y bajando su guadaña creando un gran estruendo y un gran onda de choque.

minato y kushina se vieron entre ellos y luego vieron a kurama que juntos vieron al bebe y sonrieron asintieron los tres pensaban lo mismo

Ku/mi: Asentamos shinigami-sama -dijeron con decisión y entusiasmo por que estarían con su bebe.

shinigami: Que hací sea.

shinigami procedió con el sellado minato y kushina abrazaron a naruto cada uno con un pergamino en la mano donde explicaron

la situación de naruto y todo lo que le dejaban a naruto.

En las manos de shinigami a parecieron tres esferas dos azules y una roja anaranjada.

cuando termino el sellado una luz se sintió por todo el continente

elemental dando una sensación de paz y a otros de muerte.

ese día fue memorable, porque este día nació un héroe o un enemigo para la humanidad hoy nació "EL APÓSTOL DE LOS DIOSES"


End file.
